


These Feelings

by sashimii



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, writing in a diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko Kirigiri never felt this way in the beginning. but now things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short  
> If you want a longer version please tell me ;00

**KYOUKO KIRIGIRI**

**DIARY ENTRY: 1 (ONE)**

 

I, Kyouko Kirigiri have a confession. It's sad to say that I have fallen in love with the Ultimate Despair. Her personality is just so different and how she acts is amusing. I've never told anyone how I felt about her...not even Naegi Makoto knows, and if he found out, he would be devastated. Of course I'm not switching to the despair side, I probably won't even confess my love to her. Even though I've never felt something so lively before in me, it hurts at the same time. Are these true feelings for someone? No, it can't be. I can't love someone as crazy as her. But I guess I do. It's crazy how this love stuff works to be honest. I used to love my dad. But I really don't want to get into all of that. I wonder if she feels the same about me...

 

* * *

 

**ENOSHIMA JUNKO**

**DIARY ENTRY: 1 (ONE)**

 

 

I'm actually surprised that I started this !! It's kind of a goal for me to start a diary and fill it up with despair~ But what I've noticed is that Kirigiri girl is always looking at me!!!! Like, am I filling her up with despair just with my looks!??! That would be soooo funny!!! I know I'm good looking but...what if she's secretly a pervert!! Ewwww~ "Undressing me with her eyes!!" just like that Fukawa girl says haha! Anyways, I'm a nice girl don't worry~ I mean sure, Kirigiri is good looking...but is she even into girls like I am?? Well...I guess guys are okay too- But that's not the point, okay? If Kirigiri asked me out I would say yes, but don't tell her that I said that!


End file.
